Switching Roles
by SeddieBenett
Summary: When Sam and Freddie find themselves switching positions... Meaning Sam a nerd and Freddie... well obnoxious find out if the two can co-opperate enough to switch back to how they once were... SEDDIE by far... Please Read and Review...
1. Chapter 1

**Characters are meant to be OC, that's the point… Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of its characters… Dan Schneider has that covered already!**

_**Switching Roles**_

What happened now?

Freddie and Sam were fighting… nothing unusual there. However this time, it seemed never-ending. It would always end the same way, with Sam winning whatever argument they were involved in. this time, Freddie was pinning Sam to the floor in attempt to get her to admit something he wanted to know.

"Just tell me, bitch!" he yelled into her face.

There were tears staining the blonde girl's cheeks. "I will never tell you in a million years dork!"

"Why are you crying then?" asked Freddie with a malicious grin.

"I am not crying!" Sam said, attempting to wipe her face, but was held down by the boy.

"Not the point," Freddie said still smirking. "Now, tell me who you think is cute?"

"Why do you care?" asked Sam and then spat in his face which made him bring his hands to wipe his face suddenly, releasing Sam so she could slide out from underneath him.

That was until something strange happened, something unexplainable and completely out of the ordinary… a flash back, however, it wasn't a flashback… because the tables had turned for the two frenemies…

Sam's POV:

I was minding my own business when suddenly I heard a deep male voice from the other side of the school hall.

"Hey it's the nerd, Samantha Puckett," he called out and the girl on his arm giggled ridiculously.

"Freddie," I say, quietly but walk right past the boy.

"Wait, where are you going?" Freddie asks me, stepping in front of me.

I push my glasses up my nose. "Excuse me please, I have to get past…"

"Why are you always rushing to get to places?" he asks and knocks the pile of books I was clutching to my chest. They sprawl all over the floor. "It's not like you have a social life or anything."

"Why are you so obnoxious?" I ask, now glaring at him but began gathering up the sheets of paper.

"Well at least I'm not a geek," he said with a hiss into my ear. I felt some of his spit on my cheek, I wiped it off with my sleeve as he laughed and went back to the brunette who was still giggling.

"Oh Fredward Benson," she sighed dreamily. "You're so… sexy when you're mean…" I gagged internally but didn't show it on my face.

"You're just plain sexy," he said in a husky voice and nibbled the girl's face roughly so she laughed loudly. "That's why you're mine…"

"Freddie!" she squealed and slapped his chest but then leant up to kiss him.

It was really impossible to ignore the two people who were my best friends but now that they were dating, Carly Shay had become to over-protective of Freddie Benson. Now that they were sucking each other's faces off, and in front of my locker too, I decided I would not interrupt their make-out session. One of these days, Freddie would notice me, for the real me, and not just a smart nerd (was there such a thing as a dumb nerd?) but I wasn't about to come between my once best friend and the 'object of her affections' namely Fredward. There was no way that boy could ever like me the way I like him.

Freddie's POV:

She was such a geek, that Sam Puckett. I still couldn't help finding myself getting attracted to her… I mean, she definitely had it 'going on'… despite those terrible oversized nerdy glasses, let's face it, she is hot-maybe even hotter than the Shay chick. I shook my head strongly. No way, I was falling for the incredibly smart, attractive blonde girl, no way Benson, don't go there.

"Babe, stop having that look," a voice said shaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I ask, slowly snapping out of trance and focusing on the girl in front of me.

"You looked like you were…" she broke off shuddering. "…thinking…"

"I wasn't thinking," I say with a slight look of disgust. "I never think… I just do…"

"I know," Carly said, pushing her hand toward my crotch, where I liked it. "…and you know how much I hate it when you have thoughts… apart from the ones including me wearing nothing but underwear…"

I push her against the lockers harshly so she squeals. "Sometimes not even…" I say raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"Pervert!" she whispers but a smile spreads across her face slowly.

"You love me for it," I whisper back, and grab her waist, pulling it into me.

"Maybe," she said seductively and then reaches up to run her hands through my hair slowly.

I couldn't help but wonder what Sam would feel like, pressed against me. Hey, I'm a hormonal teenage boy, okay? I can't help where my thoughts wander… truth be known, I was lying when I told Carly I thought about her. I never really did… maybe my feelings for her, if that's what they were, were slowly wearing off. Just thinking about that geek, Samantha Puckett, her gold curly locks of hair, her womanly curves-yeah, she went in and out in just the right places-again, hormonal teenager here I can't help but notice girls, or her, Sam… it was always the blonde I noticed… despite how much I teased her or bullied her daily, I couldn't stop thinking or even looking at her, taking her in with my eyes.

"You're doing it again Freddie," Carly whined.

I let go of the brunette. "It's over," I say and meaning it with ever bone in my body.

"Baby," Carly said, latching her arms around my chest. She wasn't about to let go any time soon, I could tell. "You know it's over when I say it is…"

"I'm telling you Carly," I say sternly and push her away. "I'm not into you… I never really was into you…"

"You… were never… what?!" Carly said, her voice was wavering. Oh god, anything but that. I saw tears roll down her cheeks. I felt a split second of guilt but then recovered.

"Please don't cry," I say, awkwardly patting her arm. I never was really good with the whole 'comforting girls' thing.

"You're a jerk Freddie Benson," Carly shouts, and her voice echoes through Ridgeway High School. "I never ever want to see you again…" she pummels my chest but winces because she probably ended up hurting herself more than me.

"Fine by me," I say, waving her off. Okay, okay, so I was a complete ass-hole, but I was going to get what I wanted in the end.

***

**Yeah, another fanfiction by moi! Hope you liked this chapter…**

**Please Review and let me know what you think of this story so far… also check out my other current story - 'iTake Another Holiday' (sequel to my very first fanfiction story 'iTake a Holiday')**

**Thank you in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind reviews so far! I love you guys!**

**For your generosity, here's a little something back!**

She asked me out

Sam's POV:

Okay, so I have a crush on the school's 'bad-boy' right? Wrong! It's so wrong, I'm a geek, a looser, and I'll never ever be equal to the 'popular crowd', never. So I like Freddie Benson, he'll never treat me with the dignity or respect I know I deserve. He's so… adorable it just makes my heart melt… okay, so call me a popsicle stick on a summer's day, I don't care… but I do know I was meant to be with Fredward, I just know it… because I always walked with my head down, so as to not come in eye-contact with anyone to avoid embarrassment I collided with something or someone.

"Watch it bi…" he said but stopped mid-sentence. I braced myself for what was coming, him knocking the books right out of my arms and then running off to tell his 'cool' friends that really, to be frank, were complete jerks. The boy smiled at me. Wait what? "Hey Samantha, do you need any help?"

I almost did a double take. What did he just say? I felt my brain go all fuzzy and eventually come back into focus. No, I didn't hear that right… or maybe I did but it was some cruel joke he was playing. I did my best to appear unfazed by it all.

"What are you playing at?" I ask coldly and barge past Freddie who grabbed my arm, allowing my text books to fall onto the floor again.

He lets me go and watches my every move as I bend down to gingerly pick them all up, again but this time, before I could get all of them he's down on his hands and knees stacking a small pile, which he then scoops up into his arms.

"Is this you're locker?" he asks, opening a door revealing my organized text books and notebooks, in order of my class schedule. "You're a very neat and tidy one aren't you?"

"It helps to be organized," I say quietly to which he smirks.

I, again, brace myself for the hurtful oncoming remarks he's about to utter, but to my surprise he doesn't. He just smirks and places the books in a somewhat messy pile on top of the arranged books. It makes me sigh in slight annoyance.

Freddie's POV:

She's a huge neat freak, which I kind of find a little… refreshing in a way-I mean, an organized girl, you could say is a little bit of a turn on for a 'bad-ass' boy like myself. Especially because this girl is a hottie to begin with so the neatness just tips the scale… I can't believe I just said that, or thought it. I hear her sigh in frustration again.

"Need any help?" I ask, I can't help it… I see a lady with trouble, I offer to help-nothing to do with how gorgeous that sweet little body of hers is-so tempting. I lick my lips which makes her freeze for a moment.

"No thanks," she said closing her locker door.

She turns to walk off but I'm not having any of that. I reach out and grab both her shoulders which makes her scream and squirm a little.

"What's wrong Samantha?" I ask, okay so I'm being a jerk… "Can't handle me?"

"Let go of me," she says calmly but my grip intensifies. She lashes out with a backwards kick into my groin which is painful, quite painful. I double over, eyes watering and clutching my 'family jewels'. What is she related to? A horse? I swear I see a moment of deviousness cross her face but then it goes back to shyness. "Never mess with a girl who knows 'self-defence'." She says in her quiet voice.

I watch her walk away, blonde curly hair swishing behind her, still feeling the pain but managing to stand up right again. I smirk in spite of the whole situation, I want that girl. She is one feisty chick!

Sam's POV:

I don't care if I hurt him, I don't care who saw me and witnessed a nerd just kick a jock no make that a jerk in the balls. I was safe, for now. I needed to get away from the boy's clutches, I just knew he was big trouble. However there was always something about a 'bad-boy' I found… exciting… I mean, even nerdy girls can have crushes on jocks like Fredward Benson. If they were kept a complete secret that is, however if you were discovered by a 'cool-kid', watch out brussel sprout!

"Samantha," my friend came up to me. Her name was Wendy, my best friend.

"Hi Wendy," I say with a smile.

"Is it possible for you to get a date for this Friday night?" she asked, with a pleading look.

"Let me guess, Johnathon wants to double again?" I ask, knowing the answer before she even gave it.

"Please, this will totally be our last double date," Wendy said, and I could only give in.

"Sure," I say with a grin. "As long as he talk about something other than 'making captain of the mathletes' this time."

"Oh thank you!" she squealed and gave me a hug. She was always one for giving hugs, that Wendy.

Now I had a problem. Who was I going to take with me on the damn double date? I had taken Peter once, never again-the guy eats like a pig, eww. I shuddered at the thought. There was always, Jake, but he wasn't into me like that. I knew I was stuck, why me, why do I have be such a looser? I lean against the wall not noticing who was walking up to me.

Freddie's POV:

"Hey sexy thing," I say to the blonde sitting with her back against the wall. I can't help but admire those long, silky legs reaching under her below knee length skirt.

"Go away," she said through her fingers.

"Fine I'll go away," I say but sit down very close to her, taking in the scent of strawberries and honey. I like. I press my nose so it's buried into her curls and inhale deeply. She pulls away from me suddenly but knocks her head on to an open locker door.

"Ouch!" she said but tries to stand up but slips back down. She backs away like a frightened baby lamb.

"It's okay," I say coaxingly and make little smooch noises as if calming her down.

"Please go away," she whispered and now had tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I say, in a tone of complete honesty. She slowly makes her way out of the corner. Such a shy one, so vulnerable, so delicate… needs gentleness and calming touches.

Fredward Benson, you are da man! I managed to lead her into my own waiting arms.

Sam's POV:

This was nice, leaning into his strong, muscular chest… no, no! I wanted to stay but I knew it was totally, totally not right at all. Though I thought this, I stayed, it was as if he was calming me down, with his deep husky man voice and gentle fingers running down my back. i won't lie… It was really nice.

"Fredward," I say finally. I don't even know why I ask but here goes nothing. "My best friend, Wendy and her boyfriend, Johnathon are going on a double date… but I don't have anyone to go with… will you come with me?"

Seeing the boy's face turn a little shocked I quickly added,

"Not as a date… just you know… friends…"

"Oh," he said and then pulled away from me so I sat up I traced some disappointment in his voice. "Sure… I can do that…"

"Thanks," I say and then stand up brushing myself off and begin to walk away. As I turn around, I notice his eyes travel all over my body and can't help but smile just a little, what was he doing?

Freddie's POV:

I watch the girl walk away, slipping out my grasp yet again. I'm losing my touch! Oh no! Get a hold of yourself Fredward! No need to panic… it's just one girl… the only girl I'm after…

Samantha, you adorable little fiend, breaking my heart is a nasty thing to do. Teasing me by flaunting your delectable… devilish… delicious… body, right in front of me! Oh Freddie boy, don't even go there man! Asking me out on a date as a mere friend? Oh ho! Wait till Friday night my dear, just wait till Friday night…

"Freddie there you are!" a female voice squeals and I feel myself being pulled up and pushed towards the wall and kissed. I push her away, and just as I thought little miss sunshine Carly Shay back to get me back.

"It's over bitch," I say loudly and I hear gasping through the corridor but I don't care. I'm a complete jerk, but I don't care about that either.

"You bastard Freddie Benson, you absolute bastard!" she breaks down into tears again. I'm not falling for it. "I never knew you could be so cruel…"

"What?" I ask, not fully understanding. We were drawing a full crowd of people, but I didn't care.

"You cheat on me with a cheerleader and then you dump me… who… who does that?" Carly said through her 'tears'.

I slam her against the wall harshly. "I know what you're doing Shay," I say through gritted teeth. "But this time, I ain't falling for it… got it?"

"Freddie, baby, please," Carly begs but I let her go leaving her crying on the floor.

"No!" I yell and back away. "You're the cheater and the liar!"

"What are you…" begins Carly looking up at me like I'm insane. But I knew she knew that I knew-does that even make any sense?

"Don't you 'what do you mean?' me, bitch," I say throwing my hands into the air. "I know you've been sleeping around… when we were together…" the crowd gasps.

***

**Big audience 'ooooohhhhh'… what is going to happen next? OMG-the drama intensifies!**

**Please review if you will!**

**Thank you in advance**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the great reviews people, it sure is nice to have support and encouragement… I'm just glad you guys are liking this story so far!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3-Unexpected SMS's and Detention

Sam's POV:

I have a date with a cool guy, a guy whom I like… who possibly likes me? I saw the way his face dropped when I said we can go out as just friends-oh I'm so evil! Even a nerd like me can be devious, conniving and cunning.

"So, who are you going with?" asks Wendy that night as I talk to her on the phone.

"Umm, Freddie Benson," I say quietly and at the end of the line I hear nothing, just complete silence. "Wendy? Hello, are you still there? Wendy!"

"Huh, oh yeah, sorry, I just thought you said you're bringing Freddie Benson to the double date on Friday night," Wendy said giggling as if it was the most ridiculous idea she had ever heard.

I felt kind of hurt but took a deep breath and let it go. "I did say that," I said a little louder and the giggling stopped.

"You were being serious?" asked Wendy, I could see her putting on her infamous 'worried' look, complete with a world class frown. "Samantha, that guy is bad news…"

"Why do you say that?" I ask, not at all concerned.

"Sammy, love," she said and her voice was all low and serious. "He's a player… and players are always bad news."

"I know he's different," I say, standing up for the boy, even though I hardly know him from a bar of soap.

"Sam, you hardly know this guy from a bar of soap," sighed Wendy, see I told you!

"I know," I say. "But somehow I know, he's different… maybe he feels differently about me…"

"I'm gonna say one thing Sam, and one thing only," Wendy said very sternly. "Once a player, always a player, once a jerk, always a jerk-people just don't change overnight."

Freddie's POV:

I lay in my bed only thinking of Sam. Her blue eyes, her shyness, her laugh, her golden shiny hair… she was definitely worth dumping Carly for. I mean, what did the brunette have that made her stand out from everyone else? She blended in and was, to be honest boring, completely boring. I was sure, I was very sure spending time with the geeky girl would be time worth spending-just to see her not in school as the nerd. However as I said, the nerd thing, was and is a complete turn on for guys like me… ask any jock, they'll say the same probably-and if they don't they're lying.

I couldn't get to sleep not matter how much I tried. Counting sheep-very lame, my pear-pod-useless and just lying in my bed listening to the rain pattering against the window. What luck, I couldn't help but turn my thoughts to those long, elegant legs of hers… just to reach out and stroke one or both… just to hold her tightly… it's all I wanted to do. She wanted to go out on a date-but as friends. Who says that? Apparently Samantha Puckett does, and as she pushed me away, I just wanted her more and more. I flipped open my cell phone and decided to text her. Don't ask how I got her number.

Sam's POV:

_R u awake sweet one?_

The beep of my phone woke me with a jolt. Why was wendy texting me a message at 1am on a school morning? I looked at the sender but it was an unknown number. I didn't know whether to reply, just to see who it was. I was kind of freaked out by it, however, feeling a little dizzy at this time in the morning I trusted my head to be thinking clearly.

_Sam: Who r u? Why are you smsing me so early? Normal ppl r sleeping this time you no_

_Unknown No: I no… im not normal tho… culdnt sleep pretty girl…_

_Sam: Listen creep I dnt no who u think u r… lose my no or there will b trouble_

_Unknown No: Ur cute wen ur angry… i no who u r and u do no me_

_Sam: U must b a jerk from skool then… if this is a joke its not funny anymore_

_Unknown No: No joke I am from skool guess who I am_

_Sam: Im not playing this game alrite im tired and im going to sleep_

_Unknown No: Gd nite angel… sweet dreams xx_

What a creepy person, I'm guess it was a guy. How on earth did he or she get my cell phone number? I'm too tired to think about it at the moment, maybe my head will be clearer in about five hours when I wake up again to get ready for school.

It seemed like I only had one hour of sleep before my alarm clock buzzed in my ear, causing me to reach over to suddenly and fall directly on to the floor, yup, definitely not a nice wake-up call.

Freddie's POV:

The stupid alarm clock rang, I turned it off and rolled over to get more sleep. It wasn't time for school yet… five more minutes…

"Fredward Benson! Get out of that bed! You have ten minutes to get to school!"

Crap, oh man… why didn't I get up when my alarm clock beeped before? Oh yeah, coz I'm an idiot, that's why. I grabbed a piece of toast, shoved it in my mouth and while trying to tie my shoelace and put on my school bag, I was running to my car.

Sam's POV:

Of course I was on time to class, and had my first lesson books all sorted and ready to go. Mrs Briggs, I admired her for her teaching style but not the way she always frowned upon every student just because she felt like it. There was something wrong there.

"Good morning Samantha," she said smiling sweetly at me.

"Good morning Mrs Briggs," I say smiling at her.

"Good morning class," she raises her voice to rest of the kids in my class who immediately scrambled to their desks.

I noticed the back corner desk was unoccupied and rolled my eyes as a very disheveled Fredward Benson came running in, completely out of breath. He glanced at me and winked, I felt my face go slightly warm.

"What a privilege seeing you almost on time today Mr Benson," Mrs Briggs said and motioned for the boy to sit at his desk. "That's detention at lunch for you."

I heard a "yeah" and slapping of hands at the back of the classroom. What was so great about detention? Why were they so excited about spending valuable outside in the fresh air time, indoors in a stuffy class room. Hey, I may be a nerd, but I'm no idiot-I love being in the sunshine as much as the next person.

When I was focusing on what Mrs Briggs was saying, and also taking notes-for the exam, duh! I felt something hit the back of my head lightly. I looked down and picked up the scrunched up note paper. It was a drawing… a very crudely drawn drawing of our teacher, and it looked like she was throwing up a world map.i suddenly felt myself go cold, and as I looked up, regretted it instantly.

"Miss Puckett what is that?" asked Mrs Briggs sternly.

"It's not mine," I say quickly, which was apparently the wrong thing to say when you get into trouble-what? The concept is new to me! Give me a break!

"Well, I think we'll have this discussion in detention!" she says loudly and it echoes through my head.

No! I can't have detention! I'm the smart one, the girl who does nothing wrong ever-it could tarnish my nerdy reputation-it could deny me acceptance into the top colleges! I have to find a way out of it, and fast! I could swear I heard a snicker, coming from the back corner of the classroom.

Freddie's POV:

Detention at lunch, pah! Nothing new to me at all, in fact its chicken feed compared to suspension for a whole week-of course, mom totally flipped when she saw that slip of paper.

"Hey Derek, what's up man?" I greet an old friend.

"Yo Freddie," he said and he has a gruff voice. "Hey, looks like we have some new meat…"

"The girl?" asked Freddie then nodded.

"Wanna mess with her, eh? Eh? Eh?" Derek said nudging my ribs while raising his eyebrows. He always was one to have a dirty mind that's why I saved the blonde nerd some serious hurt. "Go on, I dare ya." He taunted me.

I never backed down a dare, anyone in detention knows to never back down from one of Derek's dares-it's the way it was, and he was respected-or feared for it.

"Hey hot stuff," I called out to Sam and whistled like I was calling a dog. I saw her head snap up suddenly and there was something unfamiliar in her eyes. I continued teasing her. "Come over here, and show papa whatchya got."

"Ha ha, good one Fredward!" snorted Derek and elbowed me roughly while gaffawing.

I saw the blonde girl, push her glasses up her nose and slowly back into the corner, not even attempting to be brave. She was really smart, I thought quickly. I was being a completely obnoxious tool, and the guys loved it. However Sam, did not like it one bit.

"Okay, I'm going to stop," I say finally. "I'm scaring the poor girl."

"Since when do you care?" Derek snorts again. He really is a pig-headed idiot.

"Fredward likes the nerd girl," one jock said.

"He has… 'feelings'," another teased and the rest said "Ooooh!" and broke into laughter.

I felt heat rise in my face. "Now he's blushing," Derek said still snorting with laughter. "Don't tell me you're going all… soft-boiled just for… that thing…"

That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back. I lunged for big Derek's throat, tackling him across the desks, and punched his jaw harshly.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight," the other guys were chanting, like we used to in primary school. They really were morons.

"That thing… is a girl, a girl worth a hell of a lot more than all your IQ's combined and then some," I say through my teeth. "No one messes with Samantha Puckett, or they have me to deal with… understand?"

"But it's too much fun messing with…." Derek started to say but I gripped his shirt collar tighter.

"Understand?!" I say again but this time a lot louder. The bully and his comrades back right off when I release their 'leader', they all scramble out of the class room, in pure fear. As I said, complete idiots.

Sam's POV:

I watched as all the boys exited the room, leaving a satisfied Freddie standing at the front of the room.

"Are you insane?" I manage to utter.

"Insane?" asked Freddie, looking almost amused. "No… Have a crush on someone special? Yes."

"I… have to go," I say suddenly. I don't want to know who his newest girl toy is I just want to get out of there. I stand up, straighten myself up, grab my books and head out, toward my locker. He follows me, almost like a lost sheep.

"Wait, hold up there shortie," he says clutching around my waist. "Why do you have to always run from me?"

"For my own sanity," I reply, looking down. He falls in step beside me.

"You may be keeping your own sanity, but I'm going crazy," he said gazing at me.

I tried forcing myself to not fall prey to those gorgeous, chocolatey brown eyes… too late… he has me mesmerized already. I feel myself slipping away from reality and into a trance. We're about to lock lips when I hear a throat clearing. Snapping my thoughts and tearing myself away I spin around to see my best friend, Wendy, tapping her foot impatiently and arms folded with a disgruntled look over her face.

"I should go," Freddie said through the awkward and walked off leaving me staring after him.

"You're hooked girl," Wendy said with a look of concern.

"I'm not…. Hooked… but his eyes are…." I start to go all dreamy but wendy snaps me back to real life.

"Samantha," she says staring straight into my eyes. "Listen to me, nothing good comes from falling for a 'bad-boy'… trust me Fredward is a player…"

"Don't talk about him that way!" I shout, now feeling saddened at my friend. Why can't she just be happy for me? She has a boyfriend… she's lucky enough to have felt true love… or what she thought was love anyway… Freddie was a good person, why couldn't Wendy see the boy I see?

***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Double Date Disaster!

Freddie's POV:

There was something 'off' about that Wendy chick. It was almost as if she was trying to brainwash Samantha into not liking me. I could help but smirk when I heard her voice raised and I was at the opposite end of the hall way.

"Don't talk about him that way!" I heard her voice say and I could visualize her gorgeous face light up as she was saying that. I wasn't falling for her like that, was I? No, I just would go out with her, get what I wanted from the girl and then move on. I was a complete idiot for thinking that.

Sam's POV:

It was Friday night and I would be going out with the hottest jock in school in less than three hours. The look on Wendy's face as she was curling my hair into tighter ringlets was showing a 'sorry' look.

"Why are looking at me like that?" I ask her, almost snappishly. Quite unlike me… what was my crush on a 'bad-boy' doing to me?

"Why are being so mean all the time?" asked Wendy, eyes filling with tears. She never could really handle both of us fighting, neither could I really.

"I'm sorry," I say, my voice soft and I turn around to give her a comforting hug. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"I'm worried," she said, staring her green eyes into the mirror.

"We're going out with guys Wendy," I say, a little more enthusiastic than usual. "We're gonna have a great night!"

"Yeah," she said but I saw her mutter under her breath. "I hope so…"

Freddie's POV:

I saw two girls, one a red-head and one a blonde and some other guy. They were in a discussion of some kind. The red-headed girl was frowning but the blonde haired girl was talking almost animatedly, until she saw me, stopped talking and waved quickly. I sauntered over to the table and slid onto the booth chair next to her-sitting almost on top of her. I felt her shove me slightly, pushing me away a bit which made me push the side of my leg against hers. She gave me a 'what are you doing?' look which made me smirk cunningly.

"Stop smiling like that," she hissed at me.

"Like what?" I reply and then notice the Wendy girl kissing the other guy-probably that Jonathon dude. I look over at Sam and she's going pink in the face. What's there to be embarrassed about? It's not they were totally making-out in front of us-that would be kind of… well awkward…

"Hey you guys," she said, and the couple broke apart. "What are we getting?"

"Pizza," Jonathon and Wendy said simultaneously. I looked at Sam again and she grinned.

"Pizza it is," I announce to the waitress who licks a pen and writes down our order.

I smirk and wink at her and she giggles, blushes and then makes her way to where the kitchen probably is. Yeah, Freddie my man, you have not lost your 'touch' around the ladies. I lean back, as of relaxing but I can't help notice Sam looking down, playing with her fingers. Oh, was the girl jealous of my flirty ways? Maybe I should turn it up, Miss 'Let's just be friends but go out on a double date anyway'.

The waitress returns and I snatch the pen from her apron, reach across Sam to grab a napkin and write my number on it and hand it to the waitress, who takes it with a small grin.

"What was that?" asks the girl, eyes widening.

"Oh, you don't mind me giving out my number to other girls do you?" I ask in mock surprise. "You said we're just friends…"

"Yes, I did," she said, dropping her irresistible eyes to stare at the table.

"Do I spy the 'green monster' eating someone up?" I ask again and this time I nudge her waist. "Jealousy doesn't look good on anyone, you know."

"I'm not jealous," she said with a slight shiver and I realize that's the tell-tale sign of her lying.

"Okay, whatever you say baby doll," I say, placing a hand on her leg, which she slaps away. I smirk as she blushes profusely.

Sam's POV:

The nerve of that boy! How dare he… wait, I'm not actually jealous, am I? Maybe I am… maybe Wendy was right, he is a player… and a tool… I hate myself for falling for him like this-but it's too late, I'm in too deep to dig myself out now.

"Your pizzas," the blushing waitress says, placing two large pizzas on our table and before leaving again, smiles at Freddie. Ugh!

"Pizza!" squeals Wendy, and immediately digs in for a slice.

"I love pizza," states Jonathon. I watch both of them take bites out of one another's pizza slices-it's kind of romantic looking-but kinda grosses me out a little. Just like watching them make-out in front of Freddie and I. I take a glance at him, Freddie, and he's wiping sauce from his chin. I reach for a piece and don't realize his hand is also going for it. Our hands brush against one another's which makes me blush.

"Sorry," I say quietly and my hand pulls back allowing him to take it.

"No, it's okay," he said, grabbing the slice and instead of gobbling it up himself, which I knew he was going to do, he pushed it towards my mouth. I took a bite, and felt the sauce ooze over the slice and my lips. He wasn't letting it go, he was feeding me!

I pulled my mouth away, grabbing a napkin but before I could wipe the tomato sauce off, Freddie had leaned in and was kissing me, while licking it off. I struggled, as it didn't seem right, and I could see, out of the corner of my eye, both Wendy and Jonathon were staring with their mouths wide open. I pushed against the eager boy's chest and stood up suddenly.

"I need to… step outside for some… fresh air…" I stammer, grab another napkin and head out of the restaurant. I find a bench and I sit down silently, wiping my mouth gently.

"You know, when someone kisses you, it's more polite to kiss them back," a deep voice said and recognized the boy immediately.

"Stay away from me!" I yell and stand up backing away.

"Don't tell me you didn't like my lips on yours," Freddie said, crossing one leg over the other and stretched both arms out so they took up most of the bench. "Most girls… love… it…"

"In case you haven't noticed," I say coldly. "I'm not 'most girls'… now leave me alone!"

"No can do sweet one," he said smirking, I notice his brown eyes flash in the moonlight.

Sweet one? That would mean? No, no way! I think I need a glass of water… I collapse on to the bench, as far away from the boy as possible.

Freddie's POV:

"We're just friends on this date," she says, glancing at me and I see a return of fear.

I slide closer to her and raise my eye brows suggestively. "Well, just friends… with benefits…" I say quietly.

I take her hand in mine and pull her into me. She squeals, but it's not a 'oh my god…' type of squeal it an 'Oh my God get your hands off of me!' type of squeal. This turns me on, the girl really doesn't want me… and it's oh so irresistible. I push my mouth onto hers and keep it there until she melts into it. They always do, eventually. Girls like Samantha need… a little bit of…persuasion and perseverance. I have to say this is unlike any other kiss I have had with any other girl-she's certainly not 'most girls'.

"Oh my," she sighs as I pull away slowly and brush some hair behind her ear softly.

"Oh my, indeed," I agree and I decide it's time to take this a little further.

Sam's POV:

I don't really know where I am… I think I'm back at my house, but my thoughts are too preoccupied with the boy who's kissing me and I'm kissing him back this time. He slams me against the front door, closing it behind us. We're walking and making out at the same time-well, I think it's making out… it feels like there's nothing around us, just… well us… it's almost magical, until I trip while walking backwards up the stairs and fall, bringing Freddie down with me. He laughs for a second, but then we resume kissing fiercely. I feel myself being dragged up and pushed against the wall hard. Ow, that hurt!

"Ouch!" I say loudly but I'm cut off by his tongue, making its way into my mouth. I refuse to open my mouth, until he twists my wrist-like a Chinese burn (they hurt, believe me!) and makes me squeal, therefore opening my mouth. I feel his hand, stroking the back of my thigh and I push it away.

"Come on baby," he says between kissing me. "You know you want this…"

"What?" I say, pushing his mouth away from mine suddenly.

"You know you like it," he says and picks me up suddenly making me scream.

"Put me down, you creep!" I yell and try my best to pound my fists in his back.

He finally puts me down-if you can call throwing me on the bed, 'putting down' then that's what he did. I felt so vulnerable and now, seeing the predatory look cross Freddie's face I was terrified.

"Sammy, dear Sammy," he said quietly, now straddling my hips and leaning down to kiss me again and this time I feel him grab the bottom of my shirt and begin to lift it over my head.

"Please…" I say softly and feel the tears come to my eyes. "…Freddie… stop…"

"You want me don't you?" he says and I shake my head. "What? You don't want me?"

"Not like this," I say, my voice breaking up. "I'm not… I don't think I'm ready for this yet…"

I receive a harsh slap across the face. "Bitch," he whispers. "I was ready to give you everything…"

I break into silent sobs and he slaps me again which makes me cry harder. I can't believe he's… he's just what Wendy told me he was…

***

**Poor Sam! What's gonna happen now? You can only find out by reading the next chapter!**

**Please review if you liked or disliked it-I love knowing you're opinions and thoughts-they do count! **

**Thank you in advance!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is for the readers who requested an update already! Thanks guys, I love you! Oh yeah, and for all my other fabulous reviewers too-thank you so much!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5- Forgive but never forget

Sam's POV:

"Thanks for ditching me last night," an annoyed girl said, causing me to turn around and see my best friend with folded arms and disapproval.

"Not right now, okay?" I plead to her. This is the last thing I need, a post-mortem about Friday night. It was a Monday-everyone's least favourite day.

"Oh," Wendy said sounding and looking completely angry by now. Uh oh… "So, if it's 'not right now' then when will it be?" she sounds hurt but doesn't fail to put a sarcastic twist on her words.

"Wendy please," I say quietly.

"Forget it Samantha," she says with a cool edge. "Forget we were ever friends… that way you can 'make-out' with as many jocks as you please…"

"I didn't…" I start, but she had already ran off, leaving me wondering what the hell had happened.

"There she is," I heard a loud but deep voice say which made me cringe. "The rejecting bitch…"

I stand rooted to the spot until I'm knocked down to the ground, and I break into tears. Keeping my head down as he walks away, I wonder why I thought Freddie Benson could ever like me, for the girl I am.

Freddie's POV:

Yes, I know, as I said… I'm a jerk, a complete ass-hole… I felt as if someone plunged a knife through my heart… twisting it, turning it slowly, painfully… I was hurting her, I was hurting myself as I hurt her-it wasn't right but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Hey Fred-man," Derek said. "Nice display of affection there…"

"Shut up," I say quietly through my teeth, clenching my hands into fists and not looking at him.

"What, it's true… I couldn't do any better myself…" Derek continued which made me angry.

"I said shut up Derek," I say raising my voice slightly.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a crack at her now you're done?" he asked and snorted with laughter.

"Shut your fricken mouth bastard, or so help me God I will for you!!" I yell and push him to the floor, kicking his ribs harshly.

Derek winces in pain. "Shutting up." He said sounding like he was out of breath now.

I grabbed my bag from my locker and a note tumbled to the floor. I recognized the pink paper-it was Carly Shay-her handwriting too.

_We need to talk Freddie… discuss things that have been left unsaid… meet me at Seattle Park at 3pm today-come alone._

_Carly_

I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked past Sam who was still on the floor. She hadn't moved, I hesitated for a bit.

Sam's POV:

"Here," he said, I looked up and saw his tough face soften a little as he offered his hand. I grabbed it slowly and he pulled me up.

"Thanks," I say quietly and give him a little smile. He immediately turns serious and continues walking out of the school, with purpose. Those eyes still give me shivers the way they stare into mine and melt my heart slowly.

What really was his game?

***

I was walking home when I saw him, sitting and talking to a familiar brunette girl, who was crying into her hands. I stood behind a tree, hearing their conversation-eavesdropping if you like.

"I liked you that way Carly," he said sincerely with a sigh. "…but when I found out about you cheating on me…"

"I swear Sean was coming on to me Freddie," she sobbed.

"Bull-shit," he said harshly. "That's a load of garbage, and you know it!"

"I swear it Freddie, please don't do this…" Carly sounded like she was begging but I could hear the determination in Freddie's voice.

"You bitch," he said evenly. "You think I'll just take you back after what you did to me?"

"Y..yes…" she whispered. But Freddie laughed bitterly.

"Think again, Carly Shay, think again," he said and I heard him walk away. "Next time choose a better hiding spot."

I look up and see Freddie towering above me, looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… uhh… I'll be going now…" I stammer and start to run off but he held me back firmly.

"We need to talk," he said gruffly.

"That's rich coming from you," I spat, feeling a burst of confidence fill me up.

"Come now Samantha," he said, his face softening up now, and led me to a spot on a grassy hill over looking a nice little lake and patted the ground next to him. I reluctantly sat further away from him, which he frowned at but scooted closer making me cringe.

"If you do anything…" I threaten-I like this new found confidence!

"I cross my heart Sam," he said looking very sincere and lifts both hands up as if to say 'trust me'. "…unless you want it…"

"So talk," I say seriously.

"I want to apologise for being a jerk," he said.

"I want to apologise for you being a complete ass-hole," I say bitterly.

"I know, I am a complete ass-hole," he said looking down.

"Good," I say simply and start to get up. "Glad we have that sorted out."

"Wait, I'm not done," he said pulling me to sit again. "I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did… believe me when I say, when I was hurting you, I was hurting myself more."

"Arrogant bastard!" I say loudly and some mothers cover their children's ears suddenly. I stand up. "I can't believe this!"

"Let me finish," Freddie said, also getting up but I back away from him.

"No, you let me finish," I say loudly and getting angry and still walking backwards as he walks towards me.

"Samantha," he started.

"You have done nothing but come on to me, and it hurts to now know that you've been so… arrghh!" SPLASH!

"Sam!" he yells and jumps into the lake after me, pulling me out.

I am on the ground, now spluttering up the water I swallowed.

"Are you okay?" he asks me sincerely.

"I..I..uhh… Thank you for…" I start to say.

"Don't mention it," he says quickly and he wrings out his soaked shirt.

Freddie's POV:

I just saved her from drowning in the lake. What am I mad? No. Insane? No. Falling for the girl, who I just know deep down is the girl of my dreams? Bingo. I watch the blonde beauty as she stands up shaking, and shivering from the cold breeze I grabbed the jacket I had taken off way before the incident and placed it around her wet form. She didn't shrug it off and she also didn't shrug my arms off, when I pulled her in for a hug. I felt her shivering still.

"Are you still cold?" I asked making sure she knew I was concerned.

"I'm fine," she said and shot me a smirk which warmed my inner self. "Completely fine…"

***

We walked back to my house, where I told my mom what had happened. She understood straight away and set up a log fire for the lounge room. That night, Sam fell asleep on the couch, in my arms. I sighed in contentment, and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Good night angel," I whisper, trying not to wake her peaceful form. "Sweet dreams."

***

**Have Sam and Freddie finally reached the end of their differences? You'll only find out by tuning into Chapter 6 of 'Switching Roles'…**

**Oh yeah, review if you want to… no pressure or anything-but I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Thank you in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - They're falling for each other…

Sam's POV:

"Good night angel," he whispered gently stroking my hair. "Sweet dreams."

Who knew the 'bad-boy' could be… nice? I thought about the way he just jumped in that lake after me, when he saw me flailing around in the water. He definitely liked me, an di was sure of it. I snuggled into the safety of his strong chest and drifted into sleep.

"_I like you," the boy said, he looked like Freddie, except more like a nerd._

"_You're in love with Carly," the blonde haired girl says, failing to to look at the boy, even if he was pinning her down on a yellow beanbag._

"_I'm in love with…" the boy started to say._

"_Guys," a brunette girl said, jumping into the room suddenly. "We have a webshow to do… to do… to do…"_

_The scene fades out suddenly but then fades into the same people._

_The brunette girl had her arms folded. "You guys, no more secrets remember?"_

"_We have no secrets," the blonde girl scowled crossly._

_The nerdy looking boy looked at her with a hurt expression then left immediately slamming the apartment door without a word._

"_What's that all about?" asked the brown haired girl, hand on her hip now._

"_Nothing," the blonde girl said going over to the fridge. "Got any ham in here?"_

_Again it fades out and another scene takes it place. _

_The nerd boy grabs the blonde haired girl by the hands and smiles at her._

"_I'm sorry," the girl says but the boy just smiles at her. "I don't get it… why are you smiling at me? You should be furious…" the boy just continues smiling. "Okay, you're bumming me out right now.."_

"_I can't be angry at a girl I'm in love with," the boy said still smiling at her._

"_Yeah, but you can't just… wait, what?" asked the girl a little surprised._

"_I'm in love with you Samantha Puckett," the nerd boy said. "You and your obnoxious ways, beautiful blue eyes, the way I make you blush-like now really… the way you don't care what anyone thinks of you… I love you and nothing can change that."_

"_I need to…" the blonde girl said backing away from the boy slowly. "Whoa!" SPLASH! The girl had fallen into a fountain. "Arrggh! I'm wet!"_

"_Here let me help you," the boy said and quickly hoisted her out of the water. The girl's eyes glistened with deviousness as she dragged the boy into the water with her. _

"_Sam!" he yells but then starts laughing which makes her laugh too._

"_Fredward Benson," she said after they were both soaked to the bone. "I uhh…"_

"_Shh," the boy said and leant over to press his finger to her lips gently. "Come on."_

_He stood up and climbed out of the fountain, pulling the girl out as well and then sat her down on the bench._

"_I love you too, Freddie," the girl said quietly._

"_You do?" asked the boy, his eyes lighting up brightly. _

"_Yes," the girl replied and with that received a soft kiss on her lips._

"Yes what?" a voice said, waking me up suddenly. I found his brown eyes gazing into mine softly.

"Huh?" I ask, slightly confused.

"You said 'yes'," Freddie said and grinned.

"I said 'yes'?" I asked repeating his question which made him chuckle.

"It's okay," he said as I sat up slowly and slid away from him. "I've been known to talk in my sleep."

"I wasn't," I replied quickly and stood up.

"Hey, it's okay Samantha," he said calmly.

"It's not okay!" I say on the verge of freaking out.

"I have nothing up my sleeve, I promise," Freddie said, holding both his hands in front of him.

"How can I trust you?" I asked, not ready to give in to his 'innocent' act.

"I swear, Samantha Puckett," he said and got on one knee, taking my hand in both of his. "I will never hurt you like I did when I was being a self-centred jerk."

I looked into those brown eyes I adore so much, and I could feel the truth leaping out of them right into my own eyes. I breathed out suddenly. He had changed…

Freddie's POV:

I felt freer, I felt less of a jerk than I ever was. I smiled at the girl who was smiling at me. We both liked each other, that was certain, in fact I felt like I could be falling in love with Sam.

"Freddie," Sam said breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm hungry." Her stomach and mine growled in agreement.

"Oh sorry," I say quickly and leap off the couch and pull her along with me into the kitchen so we can find something to eat for breakfast.

"I made pancakes for you two," mom said, as she tossed the last two pancakes from the frying pan onto a plate. "Syrup's in the fridge."

"Thanks mom," I say and hug her. Something I wouldn't usually do and this took Samantha by surprise. I guess she though us jerky jock's had no emotions whatsoever.

"Thank you Mrs Benson," Sam said politely and I flashed a smile her way. I made her blush lightly and I loved that about her.

"Please," my mom said. "Call me Marissa. Next, I'll start to ask you to call me 'mom'!" she walked out laughing at the very idea.

My face must have gone a little pale, because my head was spinning a little. Did my mom just say what I thought she said?

"Freddie, are you okay?" her concern was definitely genuine but she too had a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"Yeah fine," I say quickly recovering. "These pancakes won't eat themselves!"

"True," Sam said with a grin and picked up the bottle of syrup and poured it over her plate of pancakes.

"You love syrup don't you?" I ask the girl, and notice her push those glasses up her nose a little.

"Why yes I do," she said with another grin.

"What a coincidence," I say taking the bottle and turning it upside down squeezing the syrup all over my plate. "So do I…" and accidentally flick some on her hand which she sees and smirks deviously.

"You're gonna get it now," she said, grabbing the bottle of syrup and pointing it at me suddenly.

"You wouldn't," I say in tone of voice that says 'I dare you'.

"Oh, I would," she said in that same cute smirk and squeezed the sticky syrup all over my hand, arm and some even got on my shirt.

"I really didn't think you had it in you," I said in surprise.

"Why the tone of surprise?" asked Sam, raising her eyebrows at me.

Sam's POV:

So Freddie and I were in a massive syrup fight, and we were eventually covered in sticky maple syrup and laughing, just having fun, enjoying each other's company. It was very nice, to say the least.

"Sam," Freddie said quietly and I leaned in toward him across the kitchen counter.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a furious voice. We both pull away suddenly and look toward the kitchen door. It was Mrs Benson, Freddie's mom. "I'm gone for half an hour, and my kitchen ends up like this?"

It was true, both Freddie and I had managed to spread our fight throughout the whole kitchen therefore covering most appliances, cupboards and drawers in syrup.

"I'm sorry Marissa," I say.

"No, it's not your fault dear," she told me kindly, then rounded on her son. "Freddie, you are to clean this whole mess up right away!"

"Yes mom," he said, his head drooped. My heart went out to the boy, whom I was falling in love with.

"I'm helping you Freddie," I say and follow him out the door.

***

**I haven't updated this one in a while, sorry about that… the wait for the next chapter won't be as long…**

**I thought you guys deserved some niceness to the story for a change… it get's more… seddie fluff in the next couple of chapters… maybe…**

**Tell me what you thought…**

**Thank you in advance!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- No matter who they are…

"Wendy," I start off nervously. I hate leaving voicemail messages… they can be so, awkward. "It's Sam. I'm sorry for being a bitch and abandoning you on Friday night and also for blowing you off at school… please call me back whenever you get a chance… okay… umm… bye I guess."

"Well," Freddie said, appearing out of his room. I noticed water dripping off his hair and he shook it so droplets flew everywhere. "That seemed a little awkward."

I was speechless for the moment and he must have seen me stare at him for quite some time before flashing me a dazzling smile. Oh god, he was gorgeous.

"Earth to Samantha Puckett," he said and still grinned while waving a hand in front of my face.

"S…sorry," I say quietly and eventually tear my eyes away from him.

"What for?" he asked and sat himself down on the couch while looking at me.

His warm brown eyes were glimmering and showed much more than the usual lust or whatever usually showed there. I sighed lightly and felt drawn in by his presence. It was weird how one moment you can loathe a person and then the next-you're in… in… in…

"Sam," he said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I say still glancing in his direction.

"You're doing it again," he said quietly.

"Doing what?" I ask and he pulls himself to his knees so he's facing where I'm sitting on the kitchen stool by the counter. He has his arms swinging loosely over the back of it.

"Being beautiful," he says whispering as if it's a precious secret that no one else should hear. I blushed, I feel my face go all red and heat up suddenly and he chuckles a little.

"Well… come on," I say getting off the chair and pick up the dishcloth. "This kitchen isn't going to clean itself you know."

"True," he said his smile now dropped into a cringe. "My mother and her… 'neat freakish' ways."

As he walked over to me I threw the cloth at him quickly which he caught without hesitation.

"Wow," I say dreamily but go to get the spray bottle and another towel.

Freddie's POV:

"Wow," she says, almost like she's in some sort of daze.

I turn around and begin to wipe up the syrup that had been thrown, literally, everywhere.

"This is going to take hours," I say and turn to face Sam. Her face is one of a concentrated look while she sprays and scrubs the kitchen counter.

"It won't if you quit saying that," she said, looking up at me finally. I see some warmth in those sparkling blue eyes of hers. It's something I wasn't really used to seeing, being a 'player' and all. I think this girl had changed me for the better. I grinned and she blushed, smiling back.

"Okay Miss 'Have no fun'," I say with a challenge in my tone.

"Is that what you think?" her face drops in a serious expression but twitches and I can tell she's trying not to show a smile.

"No thinking about it," I say smirking. "I know."

"Oh you know?" she asked, now grabbing the syrup stained cloth and heading over in my direction.

"Yes," I say and still smirk. What is the girl up to now?

Samantha is an arm-length away still smirking that devious smile I saw right before our 'maple syrup war'.

"What are you doing?" I ask, and even though I smile I can't manage to hide some fear in my voice.

"Showing you that I can be…" she stops talking and takes a lunge at me crashing both of us to the ground. "Fun."

She beams at me and my heart beats fast looking into those magnificent eyes. I love those eyes… I love her… I love her nerdiness, I love her smile and just… her in general. No player would ever admit to that, ever! I gulp, and feel my words get caught in my throat.

"Umm," I finally manage to say but Sam's finger presses to my lips. I feel kind of threatened but at the same time, I love it.

"Shh," she says quietly and leans down slowly and I stay where I am.

"I thought I said for you to clean this kitchen?" screeched my mother from the doorway again.

"Sorry, Mrs Benson," Sam said but looked at me with a smirk and kissed me leaving both me and my mom gob-smacked. She was kissing me!

Sam's POV:

This was a nice kiss and I could feel Freddie's arms wrap around my waist slowly and kiss back.

"Break it up you two," Mrs Benson said, hands on her hips but looked slightly amused at the situation.

"Mom," I hear Freddie say as we break away. "Can we… uhh… have a moment?"

Why do I get the suspicion this has never happened to him before?

Marissa's face goes from amused to slightly annoyed and then softens. "Sure Fredward," she sighed and closed the kitchen door behind her.

"Sorry, I just was swept up in the moment… I didn't really think and I…" I started to ramble but was cut off by his mouth on mine.

It was love, not aggression, not lust, no hidden agendas… but love.

"I'm in love with you Sam," he said as we broke apart slowly.

"I'm in love with you Freddie," I say and for once I don't feel bad about it. He loved me! This was the happiest day of my whole life!

I stood up and saw Freddie stand up too, with an unusual goofy look on his face. I must have been doing the same because he burst out laughing. I joined in and we laughed until our sides ached-it was a good feeling.

Freddie's POV:

Her laughter was loud enough to hear over my own deep laughter. Just the sound of the two of us laughing together made my heart sing-okay, so me, bad-boy/jock, Fredward Benson never says stuff like that… it sounds a little… gay, I guess. But when I was with her, Samantha Puckett, I could feel myself change into a much worthier man than what I was around all the other girls… they couldn't even come close to comparing with this beautiful blonde, not even close.

"Okay Freddie," she said, still clutching her side. "Let's get back to cleaning."

"yes ma'am," I say jokingly and salute like a soldier would which set her giggles of again.

"Stop it!" she says while laughing but looking like she in pain.

"Sorry," I say looking serious now. "Let's clean up…" and we both burst into fresh laughter.

Today I would remember forever… today would be the most treasured memory that I could ever keep locked away inside my heart and head… no other 'bad-boy' does that and probably because they don't know what true love is…

Then the flashback, but not really a flash back ended and Sam and Freddie were back to where they started, arguing… something had changed in Freddie's expression as he was holding Sam down.

"I care Sam," he said quietly and released one arm and brought his hand to stroke her face slowly.

"Why?" she said with a confused look on her face.

"Because I've fallen in…" Freddie breaks off and Sam's face is eager now.

"Yes… yes?!" she says and sits up, pushing Freddie into a seated position in front of her.

"I have… I am… I always…" he stammers but Sam puts a hand on his and he flinches slightly. "I'm in love with you." He says quietly.

"What was that dork?" she asks in amazement, not really sure if she heard those words come out of his mouth correctly.

"I'm in love with you," Freddie repeats a little louder. "I'm in love with Samantha Puckett!" he finally yells and catches the look of surprise on the girl's face.

"I have always liked you Freddie," she said her voice quiet. "But now that you said that… I'm in love with Fredward Benson!" she yelled the last part.

"Whoa," Freddie said in amazement. "So, you love me, and I love you…"

"Shut up Benson," Sam said and leant over to kiss a stunned Freddie then pulled away.

"Not so fast Puckett," he said with a smirk and pulled her over to him in another kiss.

Sure, it would be fun to switch roles with one another, but no matter who they were as people, they still made an adorable couple together.

The End!

***

**Another Fanfic finished… thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! It sure means a lot to me!**

**Look out for my new Seddie based fanfiction story, 'Under Water'-if you haven't already (and you're interested), you can read the 'trailer' for that in my profile (right down the bottom)… meanwhile I still have iTake Another Holiday on the go-so I hope you enjoy that one!**

**Thank you in advance!**


End file.
